Survival
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Alternate Universe, MATURE! Vampires Atimu and Seth have been long searching for thier other halves. Central is Atimu and Yuugi. Seto, or Seth and Jou, Marik and Malik, and Bakura and Ryou. Some female pairings may come in later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Weee! A new ficcie! This was originally going to be a better version of 'Bloodlust', but it just kinda took on a life of it's own. So 'Bloodlust' will remain the too-long short fic it is. For now. I just wrote it after reading a really good vampire novel and wanted to make Yuugi shine. He'll be doing a lot of shining in this one as well. Also, I decided to use a different version of Atem's name: Atimu. It's what the hieroglyphs actually spell, and I think it sounds more vampyric.

M RATINGS walk hand in hand with this one. I wanted to do a dark fic, and this will be a dark fic. Language, sex, both con and non-con, blood (it is a vamp fic, after all) violence and a psychopathic original character.

Ancient Egyptian used:

Neferu Ib- Beautiful idea, wish

Keni Mer- Strong born

Mery Mes- Beloved born

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He did not belong out in the daytime. He need not say it, his black leather-clad form screamed it. Not that anyone could say anything at the moment. Humans don't have the habit of looking at corporation rooftops unless someone's about to jump from them. His crimson eyes barely shifted under his sunglasses as someone landed beside him.

"What the hell are you supposed to be dressed as?" the newcomer asked.

"Tch. I don't see you for two centuries, and that's how you greet me?"

"You look like a fucking goth. Stripper," he added with a smirk.

"I prefer the term 'tortured soul,' and minus that last part. And you, in a suit? Just get out a business meeting?"

"Actually, yes. Then I thought I smelt someone familiar."

"Gee, thanks."

"Eternity has done nothing for your personality."

"I could throw that comment back at you."

"What are you doing in a city anyway?"

"I thought I smelt someone familiar.."

"Melinda, still? Haven't you killed her yet?!?!"

"That does helps pass the time. You have looking for your little lost puppy, I have screwing with her little head."

"Was looking for my little lost puppy. And what about Yutto?"

"I don't even know if it's in this life I'll see him again. Or half-life. Whatever you'd call this existence."

The blue-eyed man looked down from the roof to the sidewalk below. "Oh, yes. I've been wanting to talk to you anyhow."

"Regarding?"

"Look down."

A seductive smirk crossed the crimson-eyed man's face as he peered down. "Well, hello. I hoped it was you."

The CEO sighed. "Happy now?"

"Mutou-san! It is you!" a dark-skinned girl calls to the topic of their conversation, her long, auburn hair wafting behind her.

"Um… hello?" the teen said.

"I'm sorry, but I just saw you and… well… could I have your autograph?"

"Oh! Sure!"

"Autograph?" the black-clad vampire asked. "Is he famous?"

"One of the best duelists I've ever seen."

"That's something, coming from you."

"He keeps winning my tournaments. And is still shell-shocked whenever someone recognizes him."

"And now Melinda's targeted him."

"That was her? She looks different."

"You really need to learn to read auras."

Seto scoffed. "Pft. That nonsense?"

Atimu smiled, jumping down into the alleyway his quarry was shortcutting through.

"Hello, young one."

Yuugi spun around. The vampire waved his hand in front of the other's face, capturing him in a trance. "This is going to take much of my restraint," he said, catching the teen. "The scent of your blood alone…." He inhaled deeply at the other's neck.

"Hands off, Atimu. That one's mine," a familiar female stated.

"Over my dead body. Oh, wait…"

"You're not funny. Release your hold."

"I'm afraid I'm not in an obliging mood."

"Still so high and mighty. You're not a king anymore."

The other was paying her no mind, holding the teen close and tilting his head to the side.

"Don't you dare!"

The man only smirked before sinking his teeth into the human's neck. Just has he'd predicted, it took almost all of his willpower to pull away. "Euphoria," he mumbled, then looked at Melinda. "He's mine now."

"You bastard," she spat, then vanished.

"Was that supposed to offend me? She needs to work on her insults." He released his hold on Yuugi, promptly disappearing to a vantage point where he could watch the other before he saw him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Grandpa! I'm going to be out on the roof, ok?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yep!"

"All right, just come in at a decent hour, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Yuugi opened the skylight in his room to climb outside on to the roof. He lay back, admiring the darkening evening sky.

Meanwhile, a crimson-eyed peeing tom was doing everything he could to contain himself. "If only feeding on him could sedate me," he thought. "But it does the exact opposite; I just want him more!!! I can't leave him alone anyhow, not with Melinda hovering around. Good thing I don't sleep very much anymore.'

Eventually, when the moon was bright in the sky, Yuugi climbed back into the house. 'Good. He's safe in there. From us both.' Still, he couldn't resist a peek inside the room. Landing soundlessly on the roof, he peered into the still-open window.

Yuugi had finished changing into his pajamas, and was curling into bed. Atimu tried to lean in further; his hand slipped - right through the window. 'That… shouldn't be possible…' Keeping as quiet as he could, he snuck the rest of the way through into the room. 'But… I shouldn't be allowed… have I been here before?' He looked over at the teen. "Or did you invite me in, young one?"

The teen's eyes opened. "Yuugi," he said. "My name is Yuugi. And if you were the one I saw before you disappeared, then yeah, I wanted you to come in."

"Yes," the vampire replied, not at all surprised the other had noticed him, the teen being the reincarnation of his love, one who'd had been a gifted sorcerer. "My name is Atimu."

"Atimu… I know you," Yuugi realized, sitting up.

"Do you?"

"Yeah… you're the one in my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

"Yeah, I call them that, but they've always felt more like memories from a long time ago. You called me by a different name then, though."

"Yutto."

The teen closed his eyes, as if drinking in the word. Suddenly, it was if the teen's room had melted away to a room from another time, one long past. "Yes… Please don't leave, Atimu."

The other smiled, sitting down next to him. "I could deny you nothing, partner."

"There's a lot of things I don't remember still."

"Since your memories are returning on your own, I almost feel I should not tell you."

"Please?"

He looked at the teen lovingly, stroking the other's hair. "You and I, we were lovers once. A long time ago, when I was still Pharaoh of Egypt."

"That's right!"

"Your little 'crush' caused quite the scandal."

"I never dreamed you'd take me up on it."

"I might have never found out about it if Seth hadn't found the whole situation so amusing."

"Oh yeah. That's why I don't like Seto."

"You recognize him fully now?"

"Yeah."

"Think of it this way. Had Seth not been joking so much, I may have never found out."

"I'd thought you were mad at me at first, being so quiet."

"Then I put your mind at ease."

"And caused my body to overexert itself."

"I didn't see you complaining."

There was a pause. "Atimu?"

"Yes?"

"What… happened to you? They said you had died, you and Seth both. You look alive to me."

The other ran his hand over his partner's cheek. Yuugi held it close to him. "You're so cold."

"That is my normal body temperature. I am a vampire, Yuugi, one of the undead. As is my cousin."

"Huh? Why…?"

"When the Shadows were sealed, it required a sacrifice for the effort given. All I wanted was to see you again. I had the 'audacity' to negotiate with the gods, and Seth offered himself as well, if there was some way half of each our souls could equal a whole. Ra scoffed, but consented giving us each this half-life. Feeding off another to live… the very idea was grotesque; but I could not allow the whole of myself to vanish forever and never see your face again. I was... selfish."

"The gods obviously didn't think so," the teen said, entwining his fingers with the other's. "We're together again, aren't we?"

"After much ado… Yes, partner, we are."

"But one thing. If you were still alive, why-"

"Part of our deal. I was to never see you again in that life, but once we were reunited, we would never be parted again."

Yuugi smiled, then his expression dimmed. "Does that mean… do I have to…"

"I will do nothing you do not want. And it is a decision you do not have make any time soon."

"So… are you and Seth the first?"

"No. There was already such a race in existence. And I, nor Seth to the best of my knowledge, have turned anyone. I have seen it and have no desire to put anyone through that. You least of all."

"Will… you tell me…?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"The body itself is under much strain, as it is dying. The person is under such pain for a few hours, and once that is complete, they will not recognize themselves for almost a day. All they know is their lust for blood. Ra was kind enough to ease that process for Seth and myself; we did not lose our sense of self in the slightest."

"That was kind of him."

"Yes. We are old enough now that the sun is not a burden to us, nor do we sleep very much. You, however..."

"I… actually don't feel much like sleeping," the teen said, a soft blush crossing his cheeks.

"Is that so? Well, I do hope your guardian isn't a light sleeper, because if memory serves me correctly-"

"He's not," Yuugi interrupted, turning even redder.

Atimu smiled. "Then I'm more than happy to oblige you." He leaned in, silently asking the other if he was certain. Yuugi closed the space swiftly, their lips meeting for the first time... in centuries. They caressed and undressed each other with care and devotion unknown to the world until now. The two entwined themselves in each other; kissing, licking, touching, grasping...

"A- Atimu," Yuugi moaned.

The vampire responded with words from a near-forgotten tongue, but well-known to them both. "My neferu ib,"

"Keni Mer," the other whispered.

Eyes locked, then thier mouths met once more.Atimu reached down and wrapped his hand around his lover's erection, dripping with precum. Yuugi gasped at the sudden contact.

"Atimu..."

"Partner..."

"I- If you keep that up..."

"Please," the vampire encouraged him. "Allow me that beautiful sight."

The teen's pelvis thrust hard against the other's hand, covering it and his abdomen in sticky warmth. Atimu laid soft kisses over the shorter's face and neck, allowing him to calm a bit before continuing.

Once the violet-eyed teen began returning his kisses and the vampire could feel him growing hard once more, he rubbed a cum-covered finger against the other's entrance.

"A- Atimu... Mery Mes..."

"As were you, partner. And always will be."

"Atimu..."

"Are you ready, partner?"

"More than."

The taller thrust inside him, kissing him as well to soften his cries. Neither spoke coherently again (in any language) until after their passions had reached their limit and both were gasping for the air around them.

Atimu stayed with Yuugi, even after the other had fallen asleep. It was true what he had said, the vampire hardly needed sleep anymore. But warm, happy and finally reunited with his other half, he found himself drifting between the veils of consciousness and unconsciousness more than a few times.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuugi woke to a gentle sucking on his neck. He could feel the blood being drained from him as well, but only yawned and stretched a bit, confident his other half wouldn't take too much. Opening his eyes, he saw Atimu licking his lips.

"Have a good breakfast?"

"Delectable. Don't get up too quickly. Your blood sugar's low as it is."

The other glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. "Ok, I have ten minutes before I have to be up anyway."

"I should be going then." He laid a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "Might I have the honor of your company tonight?"

"And every night after. Today's the last day of school before Spring Break too, so we can spend the whole week together if you want."

"Music to my ears, Partner."

Atimu did not travel far. In fact, It was in his plan to remain close to his other half. But as soon as he was on the roof, there was someone waiting for him. He had sensed the newcomer's presence, but it was that of a friend.

"Malik," he said. "What brings you out here?"

"Seth, at first, but since you're here as well, I might as well tell you both. Bakura was found."

"With Ryou?"

"Never have I seen one so frightened."

"So it was likely he was coerced."

"Coerced? I doubt he was asked his opinion at all."

"Atimu?" A voiced asked from below them. "Who's he?"

"A friend. Yuugi Muto, Malik Ishtar. He was a tomb keeper while I was alive; it was also he who led me to the clan I am now a part of."

"And helps govern," the newcomer said.

"Wow, Atimu, you just can;t stay out of the spotlight, can you?"

He chose to ignore the comment. "And Yuugi... he is my Yutto, come back to me."

"Nice to meet you, Ishtar-san."

"Malik, please. And the pleasure is mine, Muto-san."

"Call me 'Yuugi.' Or 'Yutto.' Whichever."

"Can't wait until the triplets meet him."

"The triplets?"

"Not really sisters or anything... Well, in short, they're Atimu's personal fan club."

"Enough, Malik," the other vampire chided him. "They're very sweet, Aibou, and I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough. In fact, circumstances have it that I will be returning soon, tomorrow, if possible."

"Returning where?" the human asked.

"To where I now, as well as Seth and Malik, call 'home.' Do you think your guardian would allow you to come along?"

"As long as I told him I was going to beach with friends instead of a vampire clan with my undead boyfriend."

"Fair enough."

"I'll just tell Grandpa that Jou invited me. He has last-minute plans a lot."

"Perfect. If my hunch is right, he'll be coming too."

"Huh?"

"I will explain later, Aibou. Just promise me you'll be careful on your way to school today."

"You worry too much."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"All right. I will walk home with you from school, if you would like."

"I would."

"All right. I will see you then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atimu's hunch was correct, the blonde just didn't know it yet. Nor did his best friend. Yuugi did notice a puzzled expression that seemed to be permanent on the other's face, but didn't get to ask him about it until lunchtime.

Jou was evasive at first, but eventually started talking. "I've been going to Rich Boy's office a lot," he blurted out.

The other rolled his violet eyes. "Yeah, I know. Almost everyday just to chew him out."

"Er... yeah. Well, that isn't all I've been doin'."

Yuugi almost dropped his sandwich. "What?"

"Me an' Kaiba... I dunno what you'd call it..."

The other leaned in, eyes wide. "Are you two...?"

The blonde nodded, a heavy flush on his cheeks.

"... Wow. So that's what Atimu meant."

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up... Wait. Who said what?"

The shorter laughed a little, then explained about his night and morning. Jou knew about his best friend's 'dreams' and was just as happy as the other was at finding the cause of them.

"That guy's got good intuition. Kaiba invited me to come with him for Spring Break this mornin'. That Malik guy had probably just saw him."

"Had... he told you?"

"The whole vampire thing? Yeah, I'd known that for awhile. Can't say I'm complainin'. Makes the sex ama-" He stopped dead at Yuugi's expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Er... ah..."

"Meh. Atimu probably thought whatever it is would scare me."

"It's likely, Yug."

"I guess I'll just have to wait and find out, then."

"Aw, woe is you."

"Especially since lunch is almost over."

"Crap! I've barely eaten! Woe is me too!"

"..."

"Yeah, yeah. Shuddup."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuugi had asked his grandfather that morning if he could leave for the week with Jou. After much deliberation and the man getting a bit irritated with 'Jou's constant last-minute plans,' he'd agreed to let his grandson go. The happy teen had his backpack ready with in an hour, then said good bye and 'walked down to Jou's house.'

Atimu met him at the end of the driveway. "So where are we really going?" he asked the other when they started walking.

"Eventually, or right now?"

"Both."

The vampire chuckled. "Seth, Jou, and Malik are at Seth's estate waiting for us. From there, Ireland."

"Ireland?! Wow! I've never been there!"

"It is a beautiful country. Chilly, but beautiful."

"I can't wait!" he said joyously. "Hey, how we gonna get there?"

"That, Aibou, is a surprise."

"Aw, but Atimu..."

"Point that pout somewhere else. I'm /not/ telling."

"But..." Yuugi's eyes grew wider.

"No," the other stated again, with all his resolve.

"Meanie! Mean, mean meanie!"

While Yuugi march forward with his mantra, Atimu looked down into a nearby yard. Dark, vengeful eyes stared back. "Oh yes, I know you'll be there too," he muttered. "I haven't forgotten, have no worry."

"Ebed!!"

Crimson eyes faced forward again. "What did you just call me?" he yelled as the other took off. "Get back here, Aibou!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they arrived at the front gate, Atimu pressed the buzzer. It was Jou's voice they heard. "Who goes there?" he asked jokingly.

"It's just us, Jou," Yuugi told him with a smile.

"Well, I /suppose/ I can let you in..." was the reply, and shortly after, the gates opened.

Seto greeted them at the door. "We should go right to the mansion," he stated to the other vampire.

"But-"

"Atimu, we're testing the waters enough by bringing two humans with us."

"Yes, I know. I just wanted them to see the countryside too."

"I'm sure they will. The triplets will be more than happy to show them around for us, I'm sure. You can't be with him every second, Atimu."

"Yes, I know. I suppose we should be going then."

"How?" Yuugi asked again.

A smirk appeared on his other half's face, taking the other into his arms. He covered the teen's face with his hand, whispering, "Like this."

Suddenly the air was colder.

Yuugi looked around, able to see again. A grassy plain covered everything as far as he could see. The wind was blowing a strong chill past him, and he saw his best friend looking around with the same awe on his face.

The two vampires only looked smug.

The two mortals turned at their lover's calling, and they saw, indeed, a mansion. But one more grand and beautiful than Seto's. This one had clearly been around for ages, the stone walls had many signs of aging, but did not seem to be in any danger of falling apart.

They walked with their other halves to the door. They were almost there when two women came running out, one with long blonde hair, and the other with short brown. They went straight for Atimu, hugging and cooing over him, while the former pharaoh chuckled softly.

"Your fangirls?" Yuugi asked, even though he saw only two.

"Three quarters of the triplets," he replied. Gesturing to the blonde, he said, "This is Mai,' and to the brunette, "This is Anzu."

"Atimu, he's so cute!" Anzu said, hugging the startled teen close. More cooing noises were heard as he felt another pair of arm choking- er, embracing- him as well.

"What's your name?" Mai asked him.

"Yuugi," he managed to reply. He wasn't sure he could survive a third girl.

"Where is Shizuka?" his other half asked as the women allowed him to breathe.

"Caring for Ryou," Anzu told him.

"She's the only one he'll let near him," Mai added.

"Ah. I see. They have been close for some time. It makes sense. But for now, let's go inside, hmm?"

"Ok!" the replied together.

"Oh, and ladies?"

"Yes?"

"I'll need you to show my aibou around."

Yuugi experienced fear like he'd never felt before.

The two women looked joyous. "Oh, of course, Atimu!"Anzu replied cheerfully as Malik came into view.

"You brought them?" he asked. "Marik is not going to like this, you know."

"We know," Seth told him. "We just don't care. Come on, Pup."

"Speak for yourself, will you?" Atimu asked, taking Yuugi's hand to go in as well. Once inside, they left the mortals with the women, promising to be back soon. Then they followed the former tomb keeper out of sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Their destination was one of the upper-most rooms in the building, where the clan heads most often met. "About time," a snarl greeted the two.

"Nice to see you too, Marik," Atimu replied casually, taking a seat, along with Seth. "How have you been?"

"Cut the shit."

"You're just as mean as ever."

"I said 'shut up!'"

"I don't know how Malik puts up with you, really."

"I do," Seth said.

"Really?" his cousin asked. "Care to fill me in?"

"Apparently, he's the best lay Malik's ever had."

"He told you that?"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Marik roared. "This place is much quieter without the two of you, so could be to business so you can leave all the faster?!?"

"I suppose."

"All right."

"Finally. How much did Malik tell you two ingrates?"

"That Bakura was found with his mate," the blue-eyed vampire replied. "And you have him in confinement, waiting judgement. This is one trial that won't take very long. We'll be gone before you know it, Marik."

"Who found them, anyway?" Atimu asked.

The lavender-eyed smirked. "The triplets. Poetic, really."

"Indeed."

"Do we extinguish his essence now or later?" Seth asked dryly.

"Given it's so late, and many will be out soon to feed, we will have our swift trial tomorrow," Marik replied. "Soon enough for you?"

"No."

"It's the best you're getting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N 'Ebeb' is 'servant.' Hebrew, actually, but we can overlook that.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai and Anzu stiffened as the front door opened once more.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked.

"Come on," Mai said to Jou. "Let's show you around so you don't get lost." Before Anzu and Yuugi could follow, they were cut off by a smirking feminine face.

"What's this?" Melinda asked. "Are meals being delivered to us now?"

"Back off," Anzu warned her. "These two are with Atimu and Seth."

"Should I care?" the newcomer asked.

'I saw her yesterday,' Yuugi realized.

"Only if you value your life."

"I have no fear of him."

A pair of wide, round eyes peered up at her. "You should."

She looked down at him, eyebrow arched. "Oh? And what makes you think so? What would a mere human child with no knowledge of vampyric ways know about anything in this matter?"

"Hm," the other replied. "You have a point. I don't know anything about your kind."

"Good. Now-"

"But I do know Atimu," he interrupted her. "And messing with him is just as pointless as trying to change the course of a tornado."

"Well said, Aibou," his other half said, suddenly behind him.

"Eyah!" the shorter called out, startled. "Where'd you come from?"

Atimu blinked "Upstairs." He turned his attention to the long-haired woman. "You shouldn't underestimate mortals, either Melinda," he advised her, stroking his partner's hair. "Their hearts are force you shouldn't reckon with."

"Thanks for the warning," she spat, and then was gone.

Yuugi leaned back, looking up at his other half. "You behaved nobly, Aibou."

"Teach her to call me a child," was the reply. "I'm 19 and a half, dammit."

Before the other could rebuttal just how young that really was, "Atimu-" Anzu began.

"Don't start," he told her. "It's not your fault and no damage was done. I demand you stop beating yourself up right now."

She smiled. "As you wish."

"We're done for now. I'll take Yuugi for now."

She smiled again, and walked away to join Jou and Mai, who promised the male they could see Seth right away.

"Geez, everyone just does whatever you say," the shorter said.

"I am one of the heads of this clan."

"Really? Who else?"

"Seth, and one called Marik. The surly type, but easy to work with once you get used to him."

"If you say so."

"I do. Has Anzu had a chance to show you around yet?"

"No. She was about to, but then, uh, Melinda? She came in."

"Yes, that is her name. We have something of a rivalry."

"Oh," the shorter replied as they started walking. "You two just don't get along?"

"She blames me for her lover's death."

"Ouch."

"Indeed. I tell her I was not the one who took the remainder of his life, but she does not seem to think it true."

"Is that why she keep trying to eat me?"

Atimu laughed. "Don't worry, Aibou. She will not harm you. Not while I am here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, why don't I show you our room?"

A reddish hue colored Yuugi's cheeks. "Okay."

As they approached the room, something about the door across from it captured the teen's attention. "Atimu... what is this feeling?"

"That is Seth, and now Jou's, room. No doubt they are making use of it."

"But... why am I feeling this?"

"Feeling what?"

"I... don't know."

The vampire smiled. "Perhaps, Aibou, your magic is manifesting itself once more."

"That'd be cool. Still doesn't explain this feeling, though."

"Seth's vampryic energy, perhaps? Come now, Aibou. We'll figure this out a later time."

Yuugi smiled, taking his lover's hand. "Ok."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night, the teen woke to find himself alone. 'I don't think I'll find a bathroom around here,' he thought bitterly, then noticed a piece of paper on Atimu's pillow. "Aibou," he read. "I had to go out for a bit with some others. I will return shortly."

That did nothing to comfort him.

"You shouldn't worry," a small voice said. "You've been marked by him already."

"Who is that?" the teen asked the darkness.

A white-haired boy, looking about his age, came into view. "I apologize. I was passing and felt your worry," he said.

'Another vampire?' the teen wondered. "You can feel emotions?"

The boy nodded.

"Oh. That's really cool. Hey, um, there isn't a bathroom here, is there?"

The other slowly shook his head. "There's always outside. Most everyone is gone, if that's what you're worried about."

The teen /really/ had to pee. "Oh, well, that's good to know. Would you mind showing me? I don't really know my way around yet."

"Of course," the other replied with a small, sad smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On their way back up, Yuugi asked, "What's your name?"

He didn't look like he wanted to answer, but replied, "Ryou."

"Ryou. I think I've heard your name mentioned a couple times."

"It's possible," he replied quickly.

"What was that you said about being 'marked'?"

"Atimu bit you at least once, that marks you as his and no other vampire can touch you. According to our laws, anyway."

"You can already tell I'm a human, huh?"

"Yes. Even knowing Atimu, I am a bit surprised he brought you here."

"Oh?"

"Not everyone here cares for Atimu. A few would love to carve a hole in his pride."

"Like Melinda?"

"Ah. You've met."

"Yeah... Hey, would you mind telling me more about vampires? I only what's in books, and I doubt it's very accurate," Yuugi asked, entering his room again with the other.

"You aren't tired?"

"A bit," the teen admitted. "But I really want to know. I kinda passed out before I could ask Atimu."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

"That... could take awhile."

"I'm ok with that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was nearly sunrise when Atimu returned and saw the two talking.

"It's the most sacred oath two vampires can make," Ryou was explaining. "The two are literally bonded to each other, and both their fates are intertwined for eternity. Definitely... definitely not a decision to be made with haste."

"Thinking of becoming a schoolteacher, Ryou?" the crimson-eyed vampire asked. "Perhaps Jou should be in here as well."

"Yuugi asked to learn, so I guess I am, at least temporarily." He stood. "But you're here now, so you can tell him anything I missed." He did not wait for an objection, only vanished.

"He's really nice," the teen stated.

"Yes."

"Didn't Malik mention him at home?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me what going on or are we going to play '20 Questions'?"

Atimu sighed. "I will, if you wish it. But you will not like what you hear, Aibou."

"All right. I'm warned."

The other leaned back on the bed, looking down the furniture at his other half, who had a pillow in his lap. "There is one who will be on trial later today. His name is Bakura, and he is a traitor to this clan. There was another clan he felt could take over this one with the right information, so he gave it, and still the other failed. We have been looking for him for at least three centuries now."

"But... what does this have to do with Ryou?"

"That bond he was telling you about when I came in-"

"Ryou is Bakura's life mate?!? But then, whatever sentence you carry out on him with also be on Ryou! No, Atimu, that's cruel!"

"I did tell you that you would not like what I had to say."

"But... Atimu..." the other whispered, tears in his eyes. "Hasn't Ryou suffered enough? To disagree with his love, but always feel the pull of him, always want to be with him despite the horrible things he's done?"

"Aibou," the other said, taking him into his arms. "I do agree with you. We all do. But even Ryou knows Bakura must face some sort of punishment for his deeds. Malik and some others have even been trying to figure out if there is a way to sever the bond they share, if Ryou will allow it."

"If he will?"

"Ryou, as far as we know, bonded with Bakura of his own free will. The feelings he has for him may still remain."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "I can't even imagine... It must be so hard for him..."

Atimu, sadness in his crimson eyes, kissed his other half's wet cheeks. "Please, Aibou,, dry your tears. It hurts to see them."

The other sniffed, wiping his face on his shirt."It's just so unfair."

There was a polite, but hurried knock at the door. The vampire laid another kiss on his partner before answering it. Malik was on the other side with Marik, looking purely ecstatic. "It's experimental at best," he stated. "But we've done it."

"Have you told Ryou?"

"No. I wanted the heads to know first."

"All right, get Seth and we'll see Ryou. I doubt very much he's sleeping." He turned to Yuugi. "Aibou, I'll return shortly."

"Can I-"

"No, Aibou. And I will know instantly if you try to follow."

"But Atimu-"

"No," the vampire reiterated, deathly serious. The look in his eyes could have wilted a field of flowers. Yuugi narrowed his own eyes. "Atimu, I could help!"

"Aibou-"

"Stop calling me that unless you mean it."

Atimu closed the door. "That was low, Hikari."

Yuugi bit his lip. "I went too far," he admitted. "I am sorry, but I-"

"If you were there, you might influence Ryou's decision, and I want him to make it on his own," the other told him. "And you're forgiven. I will return shortly," he repeated.

This time, all Yuugi did was nod.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ryou, we need to know that you're certain," Atimu told the other.

"I am certain," the other replied. "I left with him, helped him hide; I'm partially to blame. And I can't place all the blame on our bond- I knew something was wrong for a long while before. I have made my decision: I will suffer with Bakura."

A choked sob was heard from a corner of the room.

"Don't cry, Shizuka," Ryou chided her. "It's only physical pain. And Backura initiated our bond. He can relieve me of , if he desires. I'd rather it that way."

"You fool," Seth scoffed. "He'd much rather see you suffer."

The other smiled. "That's the beauty of it. He won't see my pain- he'll only feel it. And I his. Please leave me. I'd like some rest before that mockery of trial begins." The four looked anxiously at one another, but did as requested.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Get away! I don't want to hurt you!". _

"_You think you could, Sorcerer? You have no idea what you're dealing with." _

"_Could you get any more cliche?" _

Yuugi didn't know when he had fallen back asleep, but the sun was now high in the sky. "Aibou," his lover's voice said, calm and soothing. "You were having a nightmare. Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah," the other stammered, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon. I have to go to Bakura's trial soon."

"Atimu, can I-"

"No, Aibou."

"I want to see Ryou again!"

"Then you can see him afterwards. Aibou, everyone present will know just by your scent if you are there. And a human even viewing vampire matters would ruffle more than a few feathers, so to speak."

"Why'd you bring me at all?" the teen pouted.

"Because once this all over, Seth will need a crowbar to get me away from you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Yuugi sighed. He should be helping his other half, not making his (half?) life more difficult. "I suppose, then."

"Thank you, Aibou. I appreciate it."

"You better get that sexy ass back here double time."

"Of course, Aibou."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All the chattering in the room stopped as the three entered, silencing all with their presence alone. The clan heads weren't in the habit of taking on a 'I am more badass than you' mode, but this situation more or less demanded it. They walked to the front of the room, three grand seats waiting for them. Malik sat at the foot of Marik's. Ryou was beside him. Seth was the first to speak.

"We all know why we're here," he said. "Bring that filthy traitor in here."

Two others entered with Bakura, who's arms were tied behind him and different talismans slapped over him, containing his vampyric power. "Hey, Hikari," he purred to his other half, who narrowed his eyes. It was hard to tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

"Bakura. You know the charges against you?" The blue-eyed vampire continued.

"You're pissed I tired to bring an end to this weak-ass clan."

"Delusional, but correct."

"This clan was once something to be proud of. We were strong, and our enemies feared us. Until Atimu killed our glorious leader!"

"I have told you time and time again," the crimson-eyed vampire spoke calmly. "It was not I who took the remainder of that murderer's life."

"Enough!" Seth intervened. "Bakura, you are the one on trial here, not Atimu."

"Still protecting your precious pharaoh. How sweet."

"Since you freely admit to the charges against you, we will carry out punishment."

"Oh, of course. I'd hate to waste your time with a mockery of a trial."

Atimu looked hard at the accused, then his other half. Hadn't Ryou said the same thing earlier? Maybe they both had used the same words, but meant something different?

"Kill me, and you kill myinnocentlittle hikari. Torture me, and you torture my innocent little hikari." "

"Ryou is prepared to take your punishment with you," Seth informed him. "That is far more than you deserve."

"Oh? And just _what_ do I deserve?"

"You're about to find out, traitor."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou cried out, his body aching from invisible pain. Shizuka was helping where she could, trying to keep him cool with a wet cloth, whispering soothing words in his ear. Atimu assisted in holding him down to keep him from bucking too much. The heads were taking turns monitoring him.

'Tell me, hikari,' a familiar voice, sultry as a snake and softer than silk, whispered in the white-haired vampire's head. 'What hurts more, when I hold you down and take you, or- Dammit!- what they're doing now?'

Ryou did not reply.

'Oh, come on, Hikari. It's a simple -Fuck!- question.'

'I won't give you -Ack!- the satisfaction.'

'No? But you still agreed to go through- Shit!- all this pain with me.'

'Bakura, you should well -Ahh!- know. Pain from you is always worse.'

'Aw, Hikari... Fucking hell! You always know how to soften... this jagged heart of mine.'

Then the link between them went dead. Ryou's pain vanished.

"Bakura!!!" he called out in voice and heart. Shizuka and Atimu were holding him down to keep him from running to the criminal. "Bakura!!! BAKURA!!!!!" Tears ran down eyes soft, hurt brown eyes as his struggling waned.

Shizuka held him as he sobbed. She looked at Atimu. "Do you think...?"

"Without a doubt. Bakura actually set him free."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuugi woke, but at the same time, really didn't. It was if he were watching his own actions. His body stood, and seemingly of it's own will, began to walk. He tried to call out, but his mouth wouldn't move. 'What is going on here?' he asked himself.'I can't do anything?!?' He supposed he'd have to wait and see-

"BAKURA!!!!!" a desperate voice echoed down the hallway.

'Ryou?' Yuugi panicked. He almost made his body turn out of his concern for his new friend, but whoever's control he was killing quickly regained it. 'Dammit,' he cursed. This had to be the longest walk ever, but he figured that was because not only did he not know where was going, he didn't know what or who was waiting for him at the end.

He was walking to a part of the castle he hadn't been to yet, but realized that was probably pretty easy to do: He hadn't seen that much of it yet.

He really wished Atem wasn't with Ryou.

There were two guards ahead of him now, telling him to stop. Whatever force that was pushing him did not yield, but raised the teen's arm instead. A soft blue light, first one, then the other fell to the ground. 'I better not have just killed them!' Yuugi thought frantically, but it was hard to tell with a being that didn't breathe anyway. Whoever was doing this, knew he had magic within him, and somehow knew the spells he did, even if he didn't quite remember them. Now, he struggled with his mind, trying to recall what he's just done. After a moment, relief filled him, at least temporarily. He'd only made them lose consciousness. Then he remembered he wasn't acting on his own accord. But as he entered the room the two had been guarding, the force stopped.

Yuugi took the opportunity to look around him. It was cold, and the walls were stone. Underground? But why here? He took a few steps forward, seeing something in the unending darkness.

A man, chained to the wall. Talismans covered his naked, malnourished form. Blood seeped from fresh cuts. But according to Ryou, vampires healed instantly. 'He must be terribly weak, or they just finished with him,' the teen thought. "Welcome, Yuuto," a dark voice broke the silence. "Or should I say, Yuugi?"

There was no doubt in his mind who this was. "You're the one they put on trial today. Bakura."

"Oh, he's a smart one."

"So you brought me down here. Why?"

"You have a debt to pay, just as I do. But these talismans prevent me from using any power I have left. I didn't bring you here."

"Then who did?"

"I did," a feminine voice said, a smug smirk coming into view.

Yuugi willed himself not to show his fear. "Melinda."

"Yutto. Or, Yuugi, yes? Do you have a preference?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

Her smile turned vicious, sadistic. "To show you the true meaning of hell," she said, an suddenly all was black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atimu sighed, walking back to his room, looking forward to the angelic sight os his other half. He'd known this situation would get complicated, but this was ridiculous.

He really hadn't thought Bakura would sever his bond with Ryou. The criminal must think more of his other half then they'd originally thought.

As he neared the door, he knew something was off. The delicious scent of Yuugi's blood should be so close by now, but he smelled nothing. Entering the room, he saw his other half, indeed, not there. 'Not a reason to panic,' he tried to calm himself. 'He could be somewhere with Anzu or Mai...' Though at 2 in the morning, it didn't seem likely.

'Atimu,' a dark-edged voice said in his mind. 'Your hikari is no longer here.'

The vampire was in the dungeons before a normal person could blink. "What the hell do you mean, Bakura?" he spat. "Where is he?"

"You see, Melinda and I, we realized we had been quite foolish."

The other arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You had been telling the truth when you said you didn't kill Otogi."

"What does this revelation have to do with Yuugi?"

"He's the one who actually killed him."

"Pardon?"

"You know this is the truth as well as we do. Melinda realized first, then told me. I was inclined to agree with her."

"Where is Yuugi?"

"With Melinda. She wanted to pay him back, since I'm far too weak."

"I can kill you for this."

"Like this, death would feel the same as a warm embrace."

"Perhaps not death, then. But I do not think Seth and Marik will agree. Where did she take him?"

"Dunno."

A slightly clawed fingernail entered one of the criminal's wounds. Bakura cringed, but said nothing. Atimu dug deeper. "Where did she take him?" he repeated.

The game continued until almost his entire hand was inside the wound. "I don't know, ok!? Fucking sadist!"

"Takes one to know one," was the grim reply, as Atimu removed his now-bloody hand. "Whether I do anything more to you or not, your time in this world is limited," he added. His brow furrowed. "That's why you released Ryou, isn't it?"

"Tch. You make it sound like I was holding him prisoner. He's been with me willingly this whole time, you know. And it's not like I forced that bond on him. You can't."

"Yes, I know," the other said softly. "But still, I thank you. For placing Ryou above yourself, that is."

"Whatever."

Atimu said nothing more, then vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Set... Damn, that's good..."

Mentioned vampire suddenly growled in anger, sitting up.

"Set? Watcha doing?"

"We have a visitor."

"Eh?!?!" Jou pulled up the sheets, making sure his naked form was covered.

"This better be important, Atimu," the brunette warned the darkness, from which a crimson-eyed entity formed itself.

"Yuugi's been kidnaped," the other replied dismally.

"How do you know he isn't just lost on the grounds somewhere?"

"Bakura told me. And aside form that, I cannot sense him anywhere on the premises."

"Tch, You can probably smell that brat's blood a mile a way Do I want to know why your hand is covered in his blood?"

"I needed to know if he was telling the truth, is all."

"Just us going after him?"

"The triplets realized he was missing as well and have requested to accompany us. We should hurry. I do not know where Melinda is keeping him."

"I'm going too!" Jou announced.

"Mutt-" Seth began.

"No, no, Seth. Let him come. This is Melinda, after all. We may need some bait."

"WE ARE NOT USING HIM FOR BAIT!!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Hitsugaya!Muse can be very demanding, and when backed up by Ichigo!Muse, well, they're a force not to be reckoned with. Once they're done fighting with Atem!Muse and Yuugi!Muse, hopefully I'll get these chapters out a bit sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuugi woke wearily, as if with the most mind-numbing hangover known to man, although he knew he hadn't been drinking... What had he been doing?

It all hit him at once. Bakura. Melinda. That woman had taken him away from Atimu.

He suddenly felt very sorry for her.

Yuugi liked to think he had a firm grip on his temper. It took a lot to make him angry. But the littlest thing set Atimu off, especially when it came to him. This stunt would have him livid.

Melinda didn't have a prayer.

Was it chilly in here? He tried to sit up, but couldn't, and for the first time, took in his surroundings. His hands were bound, tied to the headboard, his legs separated from each other, one tied to each bedpost.

Fear engulfed his being.

Headboard. Bedpost.

He was on a bed. Tied to a bed. Naked as the day he was born.

That wasn't good.

He was thankful for the light blanket over his mid section, though.

The room he was in reminded him of the castle, but he was also sure there was no way he was there anymore. The window outside showed a town a ways off. There was nothing at all in the vicinity of the clan's home. And there was red everywhere. The curtains, the bed, everything. Red. That in itself was a bit disturbing.

His captor entered then, a few pieces of paper in her hands, humming. "Ah! Awake already! Excellent! I won't have to wait!"

"W-wait?" Yuugi dared to ask as she wrapped the paper around his hands and feet.

"Yes. To turn you. I did want you to be awake for it. And I can't exactly wait around."

"Turn me?" he repeated.

"Don't worry love," she replied with sickening sweetness, climbing on top of him. "Those talismans will keep you in place. The pain is only temporary, and I have plenty of blood stored to keep you sated until you recognize yourself again. Wouldn't want you to go on a killing spree," she added in darker tones. "No, I wouldn't worry about the change at all. Do you know what I would worry about, Yutto darling?"

He gulped.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "After that, when the real pain begins. You'll be mine to do with as I wish for all eternity."

"I won't be here a week," he replied defiantly, finding some courage.

"So naive," she smiled, leaning toward his neck.

Yuugi took his next breath sharply, one of the last he would take, cringing- but then, Atimu's words from two nights ago came back to him.

"_Part of our deal. I was to never see you again in that life, but once we were reunited, we would never be parted again." _

'Of course,' he thought, feeling his life's blood draining from him. Atimu wouldn't have it in him to cause his other half to endure such an experience, so the gods found another way. Melinda thought she was hurting them, and in all reality, she was doing them the biggest favor imaginable. He opened his mouth willingly when she offered him her own blood, knowing quite well he would die there without it.

He couldn't have that.

Then again, the raw pain now coursing through his body wasn't all that great either. It felt as if every nerve in his body had realized it was alive, then was slowly eaten away. The small part of his mind that was still rational was sure he was screaming. And Melinda was smiling. She was standing beside him now, looking like she owned the world.

If only she knew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm very sorry, Master Ryou, but we can't-"

"Let me in to see my lover before he dies?" the other finished for the guard.

"Master Seth told us himself-"

"If Seth has a problem, I will deal with him. Now allow me passage."

The two guards exchanged glances nervously, but opened the door for him. The sight Ryou saw was almost too much for him.

Bakura was still bound and chained to the wall, a limp, bloody mess. Pushing back the tears in his eyes, Ryou approached him, leaning in to lick the blood gushing from a nasty shoulder wound.

"Dammit Ryou," the other cursed softly, shakily, as he stirred. "Let me go, will ya?"

"I can't help it," the other confessed. "I love you far too much, it seems."

"I've heard that before. Sticking to your excuse?"

"I'll never have enough of you, sadistic and immoral though you are. And now you actually have the audacity to leave me."

"Wasn't given much choice, Hikari."

The other was quiet a moment, licking up a bit more of the free-flowing redness from his love, feeling him slip away. "Why... is it only you?"

"I was the guilty one, Hikari."

"But I... I should be found just as guilty as you... I-I didn't instigate, but I didn't protest. That's just as bad, isn't it?"

"I-I don't have an-answer for you, Hikari."

"Bakura... you've gotten so cold."

"Do me a f-favor, huh, Hikari? When you find me again, give me a-another chance to-kick this clan's ass, huh?"

"No."

"N-No?"

"I'm going to visit your room every night, never tell you who I am, and keep you up all night long."

"Heh. You k-know exactly what I like t-to hear, Hikari," was the reply as his eyes closed. As they did, his body, even the blood he had shed, transformed itself into nothing more than a pile of ash, waiting to swept away and forgotten.

Ryou fell against the once-reddened wall, no longer able to stop his tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So... any idea where to start?" Jou asked when they were all outside. Malik had asked to join them as well.

"There are certain areas Melinda is attracted too," Seth said. "That's all we have to start with, unless Atimu knows something the rest of us don't." He looked pointedly at the other, who seemed lost in his own mind. "Oi! Atimu! This is your midget we're looking for, remember?"

"Forgive me," he mumbled absentmindedly.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuka asked.

"A bad feeling," he replied. "Ryou...?"

All turned to indeed, see the white-haired vampire approaching them, head down. "I wish to go with you," he said softly.

"Are you certain?" Atimu asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Yuugi is a good being. One does not see such purity and innocence every day."

"You consider him a friend?"

"I have only had a single conversation with him, but yes, I think that would be an accurate word. And I admit to my selfish reasons as well."

"Which are?"

"Bakura just died. I feel no pain, I feel nothing at, in fact. A bare numbness where my love for him once lay. I would like something to keep my mind from that, at least for a little while."

"You are aware-"

"That his past incarnation killed Otogi? I couldn't care less. Bakura was loyal to him, not I."

"I see. Well then, we do need another set of eyes. Yuugi is quite emotional as well. Your talent could prove a great asset."

Ryou looked up, brown eyes still wrapped in tears, lined in red. "Thank you."

"Ryou, would you mind...?"

"Of course. I will see what I can sense from here." He closed his eyes, and a great calm came over him. He was quiet a few moments, then opened his eyes. "Atimu. Do your instincts tell you anything?"

"South. But I wasn't sure if-"

"That is what my senses tell me as well."

"South it is, then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuugi's pain had just began to wane. All sense of time was lost on him. I could have been hours already or only minutes. The constant shock that had once been in every nerve had now lowered to a dull ache. Still, he felt no need to feel joyous. The hard part was just beginning.

There was a hunger building in the pit of his stomach, unlike any he'd ever known.

He didn't like the idea of not even recognizing himself or his actions- who would?- but odd as it was, he took a bit of comfort in the fact he was confined to one place. Even if it was by a sadistic madwoman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The small group stood idle in a city square. Ryou and Atimu were concentrating as hard as they could to find Yuugi's presence. Jou had taken to pacing. "Man, how much longer?" he asked.

"There are a great many people around," Ryou told him, eyes still closed. "It takes time to shift through their emotions. Your annoyance towards me is not doing much to help, either."

Jou growled at the calm reply. Seth pulled his lover back by the back of his shirt. "Jounouchi," he whispered in the other's ear. "I know you want to find Yuugi. We all do. But to do that, you need to calm the fuck down."

"Figures. The one thing I suck at."

"Don't feel so bad, Pup. I could name a few other things you suck at."

"That better 'ave been a compliment on how awesome I am at blow jobs."

"If that's what will help you sleep, sure."

"You bastard..."

"Down, Pup. Calm, remember?"

"You're dead as soon as I can yell again."

"You're a little late, Pup."

"Stop. Riling. Him. Up," Ryou stated irritably.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuugi woke feeling dazed; the sheets around him drenched in his sweat. He wasn't tied anymore, but still had talismans wrapped around every limb, making it ridiculously hard to move. Shifting an arm was like lifting a ton of bricks.

What had...? Oh, right. He was something completely different now, wasn't he? Now, he could see every corner of the darkened room, smell his captor (and something else he couldn't quite place) coming up the stairs, even hear her footsteps...

And his memory was shot. He could remember Melinda, and knew other memories should be there, but weren't.

The woman entered, clad only in a light (red) robe. "Oh, returned to our senses, have we?" she asked sweetly.

"Why don't I remember anything?"

"Clearly, you think I had a hand in that. I have no reason to erase your mind, Yutto. Your memories of your lives, as well as the past 24 hours, will come back with time."

"Then why do I only remember you?"

"I was with you while you turned," was her calm reply. "Now, now, Yutto. Why are you being so cold? You were much warmer towards me a few hours ago."

Yuugi arched an eyebrow. "Was I?"

"Yes," she replied, crawling on top of him once more. "I never heard such sweet pleas."

'Pleas?' Was she insinuating he begged her for... that?!?! He suddenly felt nauseous, now recognizing the mystery smell as cum. "Hope you enjoyed it," he said aloud as smugly as he could manage. "You'll never hear it again."

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so."

"Oh, how cliche, Yutto."

"You don't get much more cliche than kidnaping someone's boyfriend just to get to them."

"Oh, I'm not doing this to get to Atimu."

Yuugi did his best to hide his surprise. "You're not?"

"No. See, Yutto," she trailing her fingers along his penis. "I thought for a very long time Atimu had killed my beloved Otogi. Does that name ring any bells?"

"Should it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You did kill him."

"He would have killed me."

"Ah! So you do remember! Good, not only are your memories coming back, but you remember why you're getting punished. God, good, good," she said, stroking him a bit more purposefully. "You see, I did think for quite some time that Atimu had killed my Otogi. But then I realized my error. You were the one truly to blame."

"Oh?" Yuugi asked, desperately trying to stay coherent. "Where'd that... ray of light come from?"

"From Otogi himself."

"Wha...?"

She stopped. "Or, his reincarnation, rather. Yutto, meet Duke."

A man with familiar black hair and violent green eyes entered, wearing nothing but a smirk. A pointed piece of wood was in his hand. He gave it to the woman, who pulled her prisoner unto his stomach. The newcomer got on the bed too, pulling the teen's butt into the air.

Oh, god. He wasn't... One thrust, and Yuugi let out a blood-curling scream.

"Yutto, love," Melinda said sweetly. "I know you have other things on your mind right now, but would you eat me out?" she asked, pulling on his hair so his mouth was inches from her vagina.

"You can't make me do that."

The pointed end of the wood grew dangerously close to his heart. "But I could end your existence right now," she told him. "Would you prefer that?"

He gulped. Then there'd be no chance of seeing Atimu again. Atimu would find him, would end this. There was no need for her too. Closing his sad, violet eyes, he stuck out his tongue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No...," the empath suddenly spoke, brown eyes suddenly wide, alerting the group.

"What's wrong?" Jou asked before anyone else could.

"I know why it was taking so long to find him." He looked at Atimu. "We were looking for Yuugi's unique presence within human ones. I just found it within a vampyric one."

"What?!?!" Jou yelled.

Crimson eyes narrowed, but otherwise Atimu remained composed. His bad feeling had since worsened, and Ryou's announcement did nothing for it. "Where?" he asked.

"About 20 miles from here," the white-haired vampire told him.

"Let's get moving."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ok, even I can't believe I did that to my poor Yuugi-kun. I think I scared myself... Happy Halloween, I guess...


	6. Chapter 6

Three bats, a red-eyed owl, and two vampires (one with a human riding on his back), were making their way hastily through the forest. No one spoke, only followed the white-haired vampire at the head of the group.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Be it fortunate or not, Yuugi was not alone when he blearily opened his eyes. He was lying on his side, getting nauseous from the putrid smell of sex in the room. Through that stench there was another, but this smelled so sweet.

He was suddenly very aware of how hungry he was.

Focusing his vision, he saw Melinda still in the room, sipping from a cup, as if not a care in the world. He didn't have to guess what she was drinking. He could smell it from where he was.

She smiled sweetly when she saw her captive stirring. Yuugi did not like that look at all.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," she said.

He remained silent. She knew the one thought running through his mind.

"Tell me Yutto, do you remember my love's death completely yet?" she continued with her fake charm. "More specifically, how Atimu tricked me into thinking it was his fault, and not yours?"

Yuugi didn't answer. She was going on this tirade not matter what he did.

She smiled and took another sip. "How about a story, then? Once upon a time, in Ancient Egypt, there was a headstrong pharaoh and snotty court sorcerer. As the pompous and hardheaded as they both were, they were a perfect fit." She looked at him hard as she continued.

Yuugi, somehow, had identified the blood she was drinking as A Negative. It still smelled good.

"Now, nearby there was an encampment of vampires, a few of which went out looking for their dinner that night. Two lovers, Melini and Otogi, headed for the palace. It had so many guards, surely it could spare a few?"

"You killed those men," the teen muttered.

"Yes, they were very tasty, if memory serves. But then that pharaoh and sorcerer were walking nearby. Royal blood smells delicious, you know. The two lovers decided to take the king by force, but his pipsqueak got in the way."

"Tch. That 'pipsqueak' knocked you both out cold."

She looked as if she was going to retort, then changed her mind and continued her story. "When Melini and Otogi recovered, it was nearly dawn and they had to return. They were not yet old enough to be out in the sun, you see, but vowed to come back that night for their revenge."

"What revenge?" Yuugi asked. "You attacked us, we defended ourselves-"

"You were the prey!" the woman yelled, coming toward him. "The prey gets eaten!"

"Not if it kicks the predator's collective ass." His witty defense was quickly nulled when he looked into her glass without thinking.

"Hungry, are we? You'll have to wait until story time's over," she said, going back to her seat.

Fucking sadist.

"Anyway, the following night, Otogi, convinced he could kill the pharaoh on his own, went to hunt him, and found this prey in a rather compromising position. Oh, Yutto, you're in no position to blush," she told her captive. "Literally."

He only rolled his tired, violet eyes at the bad pun.

"Melini said she would not interfere with her lover's battle, but in doing so, lost track of where they were. They fought all over the palace, you see, waking many others. She tried to keep up with them, but in the end, she found the pharaoh with her lover, just in time to see him turn to ash from a broken piece of wood through his heart. What Melini did not know then, but does know now, was that the pharaoh was not the one whose magic broke the structure and aimed it to her love's demise. It was the pipsqueak sorcerer's, though he was nowhere to be found; Melini was far too distraught to notice the figure in the far-off corner."

Yuugi sighed. It could be fatigue, the hunger, but ... "I don't suppose Otogi mentioned that figure in the corner was crying from the grief of having taken a life."

"LIAR!" the woman yelled. "You showed no concern for anyone but yourself and that blind pharaoh!"

The teen lifted himself as high as he could, yelling back, "If you had half the vision Atimu had as pharaoh, you never would have been in the palace to begin with!"

"You vile little-"

"Hey, hey," Otogi said, entering. "What's all the commotion? You're supposed to play nice with your toys, Melinda."

"I was only trying to educate him," she pouted. "But he doesn't believe me."

"Oh? Then we'll have to 'beat' the lesson into him, won't we?"

Yuugi, despite the hunger emitting from his insides, the weariness he felt in every muscle, the utter embarrassment and shame of his situation, bit back the urge to groan.

Seriously, what was it with villains and bad puns?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou stopped short. Those transformed returned to their human molds. "What is it, Ryou?" Seth asked.

"If my empathy is correct, where Yuugi's being held should be right in front of us."

"Yes," Atimu agreed. "I feel his presence straight ahead."

"Dat's a big-ass castle," Jou stated.

"Mm, but she likely already knows we have arrived. But she will wait for us to move first, I think."

"Agreed," Seth said. "Got anything in mind?"

"Just one thing," Atimu said. "But it involves Jou."

"As I've said already, my boyfriend is not bait."

The mentioned human stepped toward the red-eyed vampire. "What's your plan?" he asked.

"Mutt!" Seth yelled.

"Shuddup, Set. I can take care of myself."

"Correction: You -think- you can take care of yourself. In actuality, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Maybe not. But I wanna help Yug."

"We all do, Pup, but-"

"Shut it, Seth." the blonde looked back at Atimu. "What's your plan?"

The vampire took a vial from inside his black jacket and swallowed the deep red contents.

"For the love of Ra," his cousin stated. "You have vials of Yuugi's blood on you?"

"Only a couple," the other defended himself. "It's a shame they'll be the last I ever taste of it." With a sigh, he bit into his own wrist, filling the container back up. With a lick of his tongue, the self-inflicted wound was instantly healed. Recapping the now-filled glass, Atimu handed it to Jou. "We're going to distract Melinda," he told the other. "You are going to get this to Yuugi. But make sure he has had something else before you do. He shouldn't have it on an empty stomach, so to speak."

"It's official," the blue-eyed vampire stated. "You've lost your mind."

"Have I?"

"Yuugi is far too young to be able to handle your blood."

"Even if it's the only thing that will give him a chance against her? We are not that much younger than she is."

"He is far more likely to lose his mind than grow stronger."

"You don't know my Yuugi."

Seth sighed. "It's your lover you're staking," he said dismissively. "But you're not going to do the same with mine."

"He'll be fine. The triplets will be with him."

"You skipped that part."

Atimu smiled toothily. "You're so adorable when you're angry. It's like you're six years old again."

"Six year old Set?" Jou repeated. "That must've been funny."

"Mm. Remind me to tell you some stories when this is all over."

"THE HELL YOU WILL!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Melinda smirked, the riding crop in her hand finally stilled. "Can you feel him, Yutto?" she asked. "He's come for you. Not that it will make any difference."

Yuugi, long past exhaustion, barely processed the words. He did feel Atimu close by though, and knew he would release him from this hell. He just hoped he was coherent enough to enjoy it.

"Well, unwelcome or no, they are guests. I should go greet them."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atimu, Seth, Ryou, and Jou entered the house warily. The triplets had resumed their bat forms and were in the human's pockets until they were needed. Melinda would be able to sense them, yes, but not being able to see them would keep her on her toes.

"Welcome!" an all-too cheery voice rang through the entranceway. "So kind of you to visit me at home! Where you all concerned, since I left so suddenly?"

"I don't suppose you could just tell us where Yuugi is," Atimu suggested.

"Oh, he's upstairs, in my room. I must say, Atimu, you have intriguing choices concerning bed mates. He won't willingly do a thing I tell him."

"As it should be," was the edged reply.

Jou, watching the taunts, began to edge to the main staircase.

"Go," the woman said, turning to him. "See if a mere mortal such as yourself can locate him in this place."

The blonde arched an eyebrow, then proceeded, not turning his back to her until he got up the stairs. He began to run, placing full trust in his instincts (and Mai whispering to him telepathically).

'Keep going straight Jou, he's definitely nearby,' the woman's voice told him. 'And be on your guard- there's another around.'

'Isn't that why you three are with me?'

'Turn left. And yes, but it won't help us if you get your sorry ass captured.'

'Point.'

'Right and slow down. We think he's down that hall.'

The human did as he was told, jogging instead of running.

'Stop!' Mai's voice came suddenly, and Jou practically screeched to a stop.

'Geez, lady...'

'The room to your right. The other is with him in there as well.'

'So I just go to Yug and you three are a breathing shield?'

'Technically, we don't breathe, we just mimic-'

'Yes,' Shizuka's voice came. 'That's the basic idea.'

'Okay, here goes nothing,' he thought, turning the knob. He let the door open without entering. Nothing happened. Cautiously, he walked inside.

The otherwise dark room had a few candles going. After a few blinks to get used to the lack of light, he scanned the space for his friend. By one of the candles, a fancy goblet with a suspicious-looking red liquid in it.

"Yug?" he called out tentatively. There was a low murmur from far inside, and as he looked toward it, he saw his friend.

Or what was left of him.

He ran over to him yelling, "Yug! Yuugi, is that you?!?"

Worn violet eyes lifted to meet his hazel panicked ones. "Jou?"

"Damn, Yug... What the fuck?"

'Don't waste time, Jou,' Mai's voice cautioned him.

"Right. Here, pal, I'm supposed to give this to you. Wait, when did ya eat last?"

The other smiled weakly. "Don't think I've had anything since I was turned."

"And if that is what it smells like, it would wise not to give it to him," a dark-edged voice warned. "He'd be even more likely to lose himself."

"Who's dat?!"

"Don't worry about it, Jou," Mai said, now a human form with her 'sisters'. "Pay attention to what you have to do!"

"Right," he said quickly, looking back at his friend. The women were now battling the unknown male. Dodging through what he could, Jou went back for the glass, dumped the vial contents in it, then ran back to his friend, very narrowly missing spilling it a few times.

"Here, Yug," he said. The other gratefully began drinking. From nowhere, a hand swatted it away. "Fuck-" the male blonde began to curse, then saw Yuugi.

He was hacking, grasping at his throat as if he were choking.

"Yug?" he asked tentatively.

His friend gave no reply, grasping at the edge of the bed as if in total pain. His wounds seemed to be healing themselves. And a few times, the human thought he saw pure insanity shining in those violet orbs, but it was quickly negated each time.

"He's fighting against himself," Shizuka told him as Mai landed the finishing blow on the mystery male.

There was a blood-curling cry heard from down stairs.

Yuugi vanished from view.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Melinda sobbed bitterly, anger awakening anew as she felt the one love in her life slip from her again. "NOOOOO!!!" she screamed. "NOT AGAIN!!!" Her gaze fixed on Atimu, already bloody and hurting from their fight so far. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" she yelled, lunging toward him.

Suddenly, Atimu watched as she stopped short, then as he body slumped forward into a pile of ashes, he saw his lover had been behind her, a clawed hand stretched out, covered in blood, which turned to ash as the woman did.

But Atimu did not lose the concern etched into his features.

The bloodthirsty glint in the other's eyes told him this was not the one he loved.

"Shit," he cursed as Jou and the girls reappeared. "Jounouchi! I told you not to-"

He cut off by Yuugi attacking his friend. Seth barely got in the way in time.

The human blinked. Now his best friend looked like he wanted a big chunk out of the blonde's lover. He raised his hand to strike, but Jou called out, "NO!"

Everyone in the room was surprised at the shout. Yuugi seemed torn between attacking ad trying to help his friend, snarling one minutes, then hugging himself the next.

"What will get him back to normal?"

"He only has Atimu's blood in him right now," Seth explained. "We need to get something else in him to dilute it."

He smiled. "Is that all? Let 'im over here then."

"Mutt, then-"

"I know. But you'll be able to handle me, won't ya Set?" he asked mischievously.

The blue-eyed vampire sighed, then stepped aside. Hungrily, his best friend's sharp canines went for Jou's neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry if the battles seemed a bit anti-climatic; battles scenes pwn me. So, in case anyone got lost (and I hope no one did):

Otogi was beaten so easily because a.) 3 against 1, and b.) although he was a vampire once before, he's back to square one now, and against three centuries-old undead.

Yuugi went for Melinda instinctively, since she had been the cause of pain for him for so long, he was associating this with her as well, and Atimu's blood gave him the ability to 'take it out' on her, freeing him and allowing him to transport himself to where she was. After that, he just knew he was hungry. And Jou's the only human in the place.

And Melinda went for Atimu to give Yuugi a look at the dark world she faced daily.

Hope that clears up any confusion.

There will be more chapters, depending on when and for how long Yuugi and Atimu start talking to me again. (They don't appreciate the torture.)


	7. Chapter 7

Atimu sighed looking down at now-peacefully sleeping lover. The run back had been one of the longest he could remember. Yuugi had passed out the moment he'd finished with Jou, and the girls had searched the house while the human turned for any blood the psychotic couple had kept on hand. The quest had been more than victorious, there was plenty not only to keep Jou sated for the day, but for his keepers as well. The red-eyed vampire had left then with his lover and Ryou, the others saying they would follow with Jou when they could.

That had been almost three days ago.

He wasn't worried, though, his friend's presences we getting closer ever minute. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if Seth dropped in any second now to-

"He hasn't woken up yet?"

Atimu smiled softly, but otherwise didn't acknowledge his cousin. "No. Spare me the lecture on why it's my fault, hmm?"

"I suppose I can make an exception... just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation, you know."

The other smirked with the same low tone, then asked, "How is Jounouchi?"

"He'll be fine; been passed out cold since he finished gorging himself."

"Sounds about right."

Yuugi sniffed toward the table by the bed. His lover took the cup that was sitting there and carefully put it to the other's lips.

"He's still hungry?"

"It's only natural. He wasn't given anything after he turned."

"Atimu... you didn't."

"I needed to know what he went through."

"But going through his memories?"

"He was sweet as a child, too."

"Stop changing the subject."

He was ignored. "How did you keep Jounouchi in one place that whole time?"

Seth sighed. "There was a cage in the basement."

"There's something I don't want to know about."

"Huh. A first for everything."

The red-eyed vampire laughed, taking a sip from the same cup Yuugi had. Ryou came in then, a fresh dose in hand.

"Atimu! That's for Yuugi!"

"I get hungry too, you know."

"Then go hunting like the rest of us!" the newcomer chided him. "I told you I'd stay with Yuugi."

"That's probably a good idea," his cousin told him. "I'll go with you."

Atimu sighed, knowing the other two were worried about him. He stood, and after giving Yuugi's forehead a kiss said, "Fine, you two win. Let's go, Seth."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two ran to a nearby town. It was around evening, there were many around.

"Feeling picky?" Atimu asked.

"Not really," the other replied. "I spent most of my time sating the pup."

"In more ways than one, hmm?"

"Indeed. Picking someone up in a bar usually does the trick."

"Ugh. Where's your originality?"

"Have a better idea?"

"Yes," was the short reply. Red eyes were staring ahead intently at a nearby woman, carefully making his way through her mind. After a few moments, she approached him.

"Hi," she said in a soft tone. "You're going to think this is really weird, but I just saw you and-"

"I felt the same way, my dear," Atimu lied, more than convincingly.

'Watch out, ladies!' his cousin sounded in his mind. 'Man whore on the loose!'

'You speak as if I actually plan to sleep with her.' Then aloud, "Shall we find someplace to get to know one another better?"

The woman blushed. "Okay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atimu wasn't in the habit of killing those he drank from. Two or three pints and he was good for a few days. He left the woman unconscious behind the bar, then looked and felt around for his companion.

'Seth, where are you? I'd like to get back.'

'Sorry, Mother, I'm not done yet.'

'Seth...'

'Five minutes, literally.'

'Fine.' He went back to the center of the town, watching people getting home from work and going out of a night of fun. 'I wonder if any of them appreciate just how blissfully simple their lives are,' he thought, strictly to himself.

A familiar long-haired brunette sat beside him. "Hi."

"Hello, Shizuka. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Out for a bite as well?"

"Already have. I'm waiting for my dumbass cousin."

The woman laughed. "Seth does like to take his time, doesn't he?"

"He does. Have you eaten?"

"No, not yet. Mai and Anzu are coming soon. We were going to go out somewhere together."

"Somewhere in this hemisphere?"

"Hasn't been decided."

The male chuckled, seeing his blue-eyed cousin approaching. "Enjoy yourself, then," he told her as he stood.

"We always do," she replied cheekily.

Finally finished?" Atimu asked his companion.

"Seriously," the other asked. "What the fuck are you worried about?"

"Oh, don't know. It probably has something to do with the fact that the last time I left him alone he was kidnaped and tortured for three days."

"Fucking drama queen. Let's go," the brunette said, but the other male was already on his way. He shook his head and followed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atimu made a beeline for Yuugi. Thankfully, he found his lover still in bed, just beginning to wake.

"Atimu..." he muttered, eyes blinking awake.

"I'm right here, Aibou, it's all right," his other half soothed him.

Yuugi reached out for his darkness, hooking an arm around the other's neck to pull him close. His partner all-too-willingly surrendered to his light.

Ryou, realizing the two now saw no one but each other, silently took his leave, a bittersweet expression upon his face.

The two remaining were completely captured by one another, as if they'd just laid eyes on each other only moments ago. Atimu pulled the covers over himself to join his light in bed. Yuugi had backed down from the upper hand, allowing his darkness to take over, rediscovering the lithe form of his lover. The violet-eyed male's mind became more and more hazy as he felt the taller's hands trace over him, his lips gently nipping and sucking at the naked flesh they found.

It was driving him insane.

"Aibou... Are you sure you want to-?"

"Yes," the other replied, all the lust and longing he felt dripping from the word.

"As you wish."

Yuugi's breathing hitched as he felt a slicked digit enter him."Atimu..."

Concern flickered in a crimson gaze. "Aibou?"

Red met violet. "More," he persisted.

Atimu was near-dizzy at the beautiful sight of his hikari. "Aibou," he warned. "If you do not control yourself, I may not be able to either."

The shorter's gaze narrowed. "I said 'More,' and I meant it. I want all of you Atimu, now."

A smirk. "As you wish."

A fierce kiss joined their lips as two bodies became one.

"Atimu... I want to..."

"You're certain?" the other asked, knowing exactly what his partner was requesting.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

The taller nodded slightly; his fangs made their way to the other's chest, directly above his heart. A low moan resonated in Yuugi's throat when he felt his lover's canines pierce his skin. He lowered his own mouth to Atimu's heart as the other lifted his head, his own teen breaking flesh for the first time.

The two kissed then, tongues covered in each other's blood mingling with one another. Atimu thrust up into his partner, the other crying out in pleasure.

"Gods... Atimu..."

"Mery-nefer, Aibou."

Soon, it was as if a there was an invisible tie were wrapped around them, pulling them even closer together, if at all possible. They could hear and feel their bones cracking a bit against each other, but one was too involved in the other to notice much, let alone care.

What was unknown to them was that Seth was in the main room with most of the clan, toasting to the two lover's happiness- the joining of two such fierce and loyal energies was not something that could easily mistaken.

Atimu had forgotten to mention that to Yuugi. He realized that now, as the pressure came off them and both found their release. Meh. He'd tell him later.

They laid in the comfort of each other's arms for the time being, enjoying the contentment, love, and warmth swirling in each other's minds. No words were ever needed between them, and now even less, as one could look into the other's mind easily. However, despite that, it wasn't long before the two were seeking the rest of sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atimu woke first, and seeing dawn on the horizon, struggled free of this lover's grasp to close the curtains. At this point at least, Yuugi + Sun Badness.

Said love stirred then, muttering, "Atimu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Aibou. Though there are many things I need to discuss with you now."

"About... us?"

"Yes."

"Our kind?"

"Yes."

With a low grumble, the shorter curled sleepily into the other's arms. Atimu smiled. "Of course, we do not have to right away."

"Couldn't I just read your mind?"

"You could. But I'd hate for you to run across a strong opinion and mistake it for fact."

The other nuzzled closer into his lover's arms. "I guess that would be bad."

"You guess?"

"Too hungry to think..."

"Already? Hmm, you are still young. I'll return shortly."

"Where are you going?" the other asked as the taller dressed.

"Our own personal blood bank. I can show you the finer points of hunting later," he replied, taking the now-empty glass that sat by the bed.

Yuugi tried to think about that. Icky. "Atimu?"

The other stopped at the door. "What is it, Aibou?"

"How long... have we been gone?"

"Do not worry. You are still withing the limits of your 'vacation' for now."

"How long has it been?"

"Technically, you should go back tomorrow."

"So soon. We've barely gotten any time together."

"Aibou, smile, please. We have the rest of eternity together."

The violet-eyed vampire did so. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot."

"I don't know how."

"Hey! Can I come with you?"

"Of course."

The other jumped out of bed and threw on some of the spare clothes he'd brought. "Okay!"

The two lover's took one another's hand as they made their way down the main stairwell, only to be met with thunderous applause.

"Uh, Atimu? Did I miss something."

"They know we're bonded, Aibou. It's merely congratulations."

"What!?! How-?"

"Come on, Aibou. I thought you were hungry."

Yuugi pouted and growled lowly.

"Threats will get you nowhere."

The pout deepened.

"Come on, Aibou," was the repeated reply, red eyes rolling.

Face still as firmly in place as his hand in his lover's, Yuugi followed his other half downstairs. As they descended several flights, he asked, "Is it by where Bakura was?"

"Yes. We're almost there."

Neither spoke until they arrived at their destination. Atimu opened a wooden door to reveal an enormous room with shelf upon shelf of the red liquid in the chilled room. "Sorted by type, Aibou," his lover told him. "Smell anything interesting?" Noting the cautious look in the other's violet eyes, he asked, "Just sinking in?"

A slow nod answered his question. The other smiled sympathetically. Then, reaching for one of the B bags, bit into the plastic, and let it pour into the cup, which he handed to his love. "A bit better, I hope?"

Yuugi took it, peering inside. He knew what was inside the glass, the logical part of his brain was quite insistent about it: He was about to drink another person's blood.

But it smelled so good.

He took a slow sip; the taste was almost heaven on his tongue. Almost in that this had been cold for some time, Yuugi figured it was warm blood that was the real heaven for his taste buds. He peered up at his lovers, who was currently drinking straight from one of the other bags; from a straw it looked like, seemingly without a care in the world. It was quite the sight.

The taller looked at his lover. "Are you all right, Aibou?"

Yuugi smiled. "I think I'll be just fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Again, apologises for the obnoxious amount of time it took to post this And there will be more. Hopefully soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Bet you thought I forgot about this one, did ya? Sorry, Bleach has been owning me awhile. And I am at my muses beck and call... for the most part.

&

&

&

Atimu pointed to Yuugi. "Child.

Then Jou. "Child."

Seth. "Elder."

Himself. "Elder."

"If that means we're supposed to look up to you or somethin', you can forget it," the blonde scoffed.

"Can it and listen," his lover told him.

"We're just kids?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes," the red-eyed vampire replied. "I know it can be frustrating; just starting to be adults as humans, and now back to square one. And every inch you gain in this world you have to fight for- many die far too young in the process."

Not many were in the main room, where the four were having their 'lesson.' Yuugi and Jou were to return later that night, to visit those they wished to and explain their new situation. Until that time came, Atimu and Seth had thought it would be wise to lay out the basics of their new lives to the two.

"I ain't never acted like a kid, and I ain't startin' now," Jou declared.

The blue-eyed vampire arched an eyebrow at him. "And that's the attitude that gets them killed," he stated. "You get too cocky, Pup, and you'll end up a pile of ashes."

"Whoa, the ashes thing is true?"

"That was the wrong thing to be surprised about."

Atimu chuckled. "Yes, the 'ashes thing' is true. Garlic, crucifixes- false. However, a stake made of anything right through your heart will do a fine job of killing you."

The blonde cringed.

"You two cannot be out in the sun for a least a few centuries. The older you are, the stronger you are, yes, but that strength can come in different places."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked.

"For example, we are bonded, yes?"

The other nodded.

"Well, we are strength for one another, but one also poses a weakness for the other. You feel what I feel and vice versa. One gets hurt on any level, the other will as well. Do you understand?"

Another, slow nod.

"But, we can feed off of each other's determination as well, making both of us stronger-willed."

"So it's a double-edged sword."

"Exactly."

"Fucking hell, Atimu, you didn't explain all this to him beforehand?" Seth asked.

The other shrugged. "He said he was sure."

"That's besides the point! How can he be sure about something he knows nothing about?"

Another shrug.

Seth hit his forehead.

"Seth and Jou are lovers, but not yet bonded," Atimu continued. "That could work for and against them as well. One would not feel any pain from the other, left only with their own thoughts. However," he leaned in close to his own love. "What they feel when they're together is a pinprick in comparison to what we do, Aibou."

A dark blush crossed the violet-eyed vampire's cheeks.

"Only a pinprick, huh?" Jou asked.

"No, Pup."

"Why not, Set?"

"Later, Pup, all right?"

The blonde frowned, but agreed.

"Hey! How did we get here so quickly?" Yuugi asked, wanting to break the tension-and really wanting to know. "We just closed our eyes and we were here."

"Teleporting," the blue-eyed vampire replied bluntly. "You two are too young, though."

"And what -ain't- we too young for?" Jou asked harshly.

"Stop talking to me like that and maybe I'll tell you."

"Well, Seth, you did just severely damage his pride. And right in front of his friends," Atimu stated.

The other glared at this cousin, ready to issue a comeback, but stopped himself. Instead, he looked at his lover, then took him by the collar and dragged him away, muttering something about 'needing to talk.'

Atimu and Yuugi watched them go, then looked back at one another. "That was... strange," the violet-eyed one stated.

"I'm certain it will be commonplace soon enough."

"True."

The older was concerned at the younger's sad, thoughtful look. "Aibou, is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Um..."

"Aibou," Atimu said, letting the other lean against him. "I know your thoughts as well as my own."

"Ditto," the shorter replied. "I already know what you're going to say. But could you... anyway?"

"It does help to hear it sometimes, and I think this definitely qualifies. You have no need to be worried, Aibou. Your grandfather loves you very much, and will accept you no matter what, I'm sure of it."

"I really hope you're right, Atimu."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"I'm hungry."

"Again?!"

"Sorry?"

"No, no. Let's go."

&

Minutes after nightfall, the quartet was back in Domino City. Seth had some business to attend to, Jou and Yuugi had some explanations to make, and Atimu... well, Atimu was mostly emotional support for his aibou.

Solomon greeted his grandson with open arms. Yuugi cherished the hug, fearing inside him it would be the last.

&

Atimu sat on the roof, waiting for his partner. The new vampire had said it would probably best if he explained things to his guardian first, then introduced his lover.

But waiting is boring.

And eavesdropping is fun.

"Yuugi! You're back!" he heard the old man's voice echo as he concentrated on listening in.

"Grandpa!"

"It's good to have you back. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Atimu could feel the worry emanating from his other half, even on the roof. "Y-Yeah, I did. I want to tell you all about it. Can we talk?"

He couldn't feel the older man's worry, but it was certainly heard as Solomon asked, "Of course, Yuugi. Let's sit down; tell me everything."

The new vampire proceeded to tell his grandfather everything that had transpired in the past week, though sparing him details that were not of any import to the story. There was a long silence after the younger finished; Atimu was almost suffocating under the other's nervousness, and did his best to send a more calming sensation to the other. Yuugi seemed to realize what he was doing and relaxed a bit; the tightness in the red-eyed vampire's own chest lessened as well.

"Grandpa, please, say something."

"That's.. quite the story."

"You don't believe me."

"I wouldn't say that. Yuugi, I know you have no reason to lie to me, but this is a pretty incredible story."

"I can prove it."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Tomorrow morning. I can prove it then."

Panic coursed through Atimu's body as he realized what his other half was referring to. No, that was far too dangerous...

Even Solomon was familiar enough with the legends to figure out his grandson's not so subtle hint. "Yuugi, if indeed this is all true, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I don't want you to doubt me, Grandpa. I know all this is hard to believe. It'll be ok, I promise."

By this time it was quite late, nearly midnight. "Well," Solomon said. "I would tell you to get some sleep, but after all that, I'm not sure I could either."

"Wanna meet Atimu?"

"He's here? And you didn't invite him in with you?"

"I... thought I should tell you what was going on first..."

"I see. Well, invite him in, now, ok?"

Atimu had already figured a way to help out his lover by the time the other was calling up for him. As long as Solomon was watching...

As soon as Yuugi called, he jumped down off the roof of the two-story building, landing perfectly and soundly on his feet. "Yes, Aibou?" he asked, happily noting the old man was there too. Slack-jawed, but there.

"Atimu, this is my grandpa, Solomon Muto. Grandpa, this is Atimu."

"An honor, sir," the red-eyed vampire said with a small bow.

"P-Pleased to meet you, Atimu. Won't you come in?"

"Of course."

Yuugi tugged on his lover as he walked by. The taller looked down, seeing him mouth 'I'm hungry.'

Again? This was not boding well. A newly-turned vampire normally needed to eat only once or twice a day, this was going on number five for the other.

"Mr. Muto, I beg your forgiveness, but I must leave a moment."

"Oh? So soon?"

"I will return shortly."

The man nodded, and Atimu ruffled his other half's hair before seemingly disappearing.

"Where did he go?"

"I think he teleported again," Yuugi said thoughtfully.

"...What?"

&

"Nnn, Set, so good..."

"Shuddup, Pup."

"But Set..."

"Excuse me."

The two in bed shot up.

"Atimu..." Seth growled. Jou pouted.

"What's up? Well, besides the obvious."

"You better have a good reason for being here," Seth said, pulling on his pajamas and robe.

"Yes, I do. You seal up your stores so no one but you can get into them."

"And?"

"I need to borrow a bit."

"Teach that runt how to hunt, will you?"

"I fear that would be rather detrimental to him at this point."

"Whadda mean?" Jou asked, sitting up and putting on his own nightclothes.

"Yuugi's body is in a fragile state, as is yours, I might add," Atimu explained as they finished dressing. "But because he was denied nourishment for so long after being turned, it as if his body is now trying for all it can get; he's needing to be fed almost twice the normal rate."

"So how is teachin' him to hunt bad? Set already showed me."

"At the moment, he's relying me to bring him food," the 'intruder' continued as they walked to the basement. "He needs to ask, which may be cruel on my part, but I can keep track of how much he's consuming, and how quickly, to see if any other measures need to be taken."

"'Other measures?'" Jou repeated, a dangerous look in his brown eyes.

"Nothing that would harm him, I assure you. I'd want that even less than you. However, he may need to further control himself than most do, and that would take some work."

"Put mildly," Seth grumbled.

"What would ya have ta do?"

"Each of us has the primal urge to feed, even as we did as humans. That urge is intensified after one is turned; driven far enough, you'd be willing to do anything to satisfy it. Yuugi would reach that point quicker than most."

"Ya know, this is interesting and all, but ya ain't answerin my question."

"Should Yuugi reach that point, it would be as if he had just been turned."

"Not recognzin no one?"

"You're brilliant, Pup."

"Asshole!"

"Yes, Jou," Atimu cut in. "He would have to be contained so he wouldn't harm anyone. Given Yuugi's temperament alone, it would be too much for him once he saw beyond his hunger again."

"Will you get to the point?" Seth snapped as they reached their destination, then pulled off the talisman that warded off any intruders.

"Goodness, someone's edgy," the visitor remarked, snatching a blood bag. "Thank you,"he added, then vanished from view.

"Hey!" the blonde yelled. "But he didn't-"

"He doesn't know."

"What?"

"No one of us can say what would happen. This is the first time something like this -has- happened."

"He never had an answer?"

"No."

"All that, just so he didn't have to say he didn't know?"

"Well, you know quite a bit more about the situation now, don't you?"

"Except how ta fix it!"

"Well, now you know how my cousin feels."

Jou opened his mouth to retort, but none came.

Seth smirked. "Come on, Pup, let's go back to bed."

"All right..."


	9. apologies

I am currently without a computer of my own and I broke my finger.

I tell you this not to earn your sympathy, merely to inform you of the reason behind the lack of updates, I have, however, the next chapters 'Survival' and 'Rockstar' written out, just in a notebook. There are also several more Luffy/Nami one shots in said notebook. I am writing, I just can't prove it. But when my next fic dump does come (hopefully before the end of the month) it's gonna be HUGE.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello, hello! I still don't have a puter of my own, but I've been typing stories out as I'm able at the library and such. So updates will still be soradic, but hopefully not /this/ soradic... My finger has healed quite nicely (even the doctor was impressed!), so that's no longer a concern; and thank you for yours.

&

&

Atimu returned to find his aibou figeting in his chair while her played a board game with his grandfather. No doubt the old man wouldn't be able to sleep with the news his grandson had just given him.

Said grandson made a beeline for his lover as soon as he saw him. "Thanks, Atimu!" he said happily, carrying the bag off to the kitchen to find a cup.

"I understand you saved Yuugi from a rather dreadful situation," Solomon spoke.

"He saved himself," the vampire stated, not looking away from the adorable sight of his other half happily drinking away a few feet off.

"That's not what he says."

"I assisted him minutely. He did all the work."

"Ha ha! If you say so!"

&

&

Morning came rather quickly for the trio. Yuugi, now quite groggy, stuck an arm out on the other side of the curtains closing off the room. He retracted it immediately.

It was burning. As in, a tiny flame had started, which quickly extinguished itself. "That hurt," the teen admitted, a few tears in his eyes.

"I told you that you didn't need to do that," his grandfather reminded him.

"I didn't want to leave any room for doubt."

"Are you satisfied, then, Aibou?"

He nodded.

"Well then, I have a bit of business to attend to. I'm afraid you'll have to wait here."

"Aww," the other pouted.

"You're able to go outside in the day?" Solomon asked.

"Preferably with sunglasses," Atimu replied. "But yes, I have been this way for a few millenia. I've grown quite stong against our normal weaknesses."

"I see."

"I'll return as soon as I can, Aibou."

"You better! And bring something to eat!"

"Aibou, we really need to discuss this appetite of yous." He said it jokingly, but the shorter knew just how serious he was. "Get some sleep."

&

&

"Ah, Atimu. So good of you to come to my office and not my bedroom."

"You two love the added excitement."

"You're starting to frazzle my mutt."

"How is Jou faring?"

"He only wished to tell his little sister what was going on, and did. Even felt the need to prove it this morning."

"Hn. As did Yuugi to his grandfather."

"Well, they're really two of a kind."

"I could have told you that."

"But you didn't."

"We are not having this conversation."

"Then what conversation are we having?"

"We have on our hands two newly-turned, however smart, young men. They've probably already realized what needs to come next.

"I don't know about Yuugi, but the mutt's so far into routine he started getting ready for school this morning."

"Mm," Atimu said dismissively, still in his own thoughts. "We should probably figure out what to do about that."

"About what?"

"For a technological genius, you sure are dumb. People are going to notice they're missing."

"I suppose so. They could just be 'missing' a few days, find thier bodies in the woods or some isolated place, and we retrieve them from the morgue before anything happens to them. Humans are so vile with corpses these days."

"Oh, yes," the red-eyed vampre agreed with a smirk. "Whatever happened to the days when they just removed thier guts, stuffed them in jars, and tightly wrapped the rest of your body?"

"That, at least, they'd have a better chance of surviving."

"As newborns? Barely, if at all."

"As you say," Seth replied smugly, causing the other to roll his eyes.

"Anyhow, it's too dangerous to leave them alone in a morgue."

"One of us will have to be with them at all times."

"And by 'one of us,' you mean me."

"Of course. I have a business to run, and you're practised with all that mind crap."

"Also known as telepathy."

"Point is, you can make them think they already did the autopsy."

"I suppose that makes sense... We'll relay it to Yuugi and Jou tonight."

"They are going to /love/ this."

"Yes, but they have little choice."

&

&

"We have to WHAT?!" the two new creatures of the night chorused together in Yuugi's room.

"It's not that bad," Seth informed them.

"We can't see our friends anymore?" Yuugi asked.

"Now, we never said that, Aibou," Atimu told him. "You'll just have to lay low for a while, especially if you chose to remain here. You can see your friends if you wish to explain your situation, however, you will have to do so carefully."

"Anythin' we can do about this morgue thing?" Jou asked.

"If you wish to simply go missing, that is possible as well. This way puts more strain on you, yes, but less on others to have a body, a funeral, so officals are not forever looking for it. The athorities as well will not think ill of anyone if they have an ironclad reason for your 'deaths.'"

"Meanin' they won't bring anyone in for a murder that didn't happen."

"Correct."

"No autopsies, right?"

"Correct. A corener's mind will be no trouble for me to invade. I can simply readjust his, and any others needed, memories so he thinks he's already taken all the steps needed for your burials."

"Are we actually getting buried?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Best case senario-no," the blue-eyed vampire cut in. "However, should something happen and our farce go too far, Atimu and I would have little trouble getting you out."

"Good to know," the blonde stated.

"Yuugi," Atimu said. "Please don't feel so worried."

"I'm sorry," the other replied. "I know you're doing this for us, but I can't help but feel something's gonna go wrong."

"I will protect you with everything I am, Aibou, have no worry. And remember the god's prediction."

Yuugi smiled, most of the doubt within him abated. "I remember."

Seth's eyes rolled. "Get a room."

Atimu smiled mischieviously. "You're in it."

"Hn. Come on, Mutt."

"See ya later, guys!"

Yuugi laughed as the two left, turning serious as he looked back at his lover. "Atimu... is there... something wrong with me?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Aibou, you're perfection. I assume you're referring to your appetite, though."

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking about it myself-"

"I know."

"Cheeky. Best case senario: Your body just needs assurance it will get nurishment as needed, which it has, and will settle down."

"Worst case? Oh, you don't know-er, sorry."

"Quite all right, Aibou. And you are right, I don't know. Your situation is unique, but know this: I will never leave you."

"I know," Yuugi said happily, snuggling into the other's embrace.

&

&


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope Atimu's telepathy doesn't come off too much like a bad Jedi mind trick.

&

&

Atimu watched with Seth from high in the trees while police, reporters, and hospital staff went about thier business on the 'crime scene.' An... interesting friend of Jou's, Honda, had called in what he'd 'found' earlier that day in the forest a few miles from the school. So there'd be limited investigation, the quartet had done thier best to make to make it appear the two new vampires had fallen from the trees. All injuries were beautifully faked, since they'd heal any real ones instantly. Yuugi and Jou themselves had decided not to ask Seth where he'd gotten such realisitic-looking (and feeling) stuff, knowing in some cases, ignorance was indeed bliss.

Now, with people everywhere, the two older undead were scanning the area, keeping a careful watch over the other two in case they had overlooked something the mortals weren't. When the abulance left with the younger set, they followed at a distance, not speaking until they arrived at the hospital.

"Have it from here, Emo Boy?"

"Yes. However, if you ever call me that again, your death will become my top priority."

"Stop dressing the part, then."

"It's none of your concern how I dress. Asshole."

With a smirk, Seth was gone. The other went inside and pulled off his sunglasses. Taking aside the first nurse he saw, he asked, "Pardon me, but where might I find the morgue?"

&

Yuugi squirmed uncomfortably. This was creepy. Well, creepy didn't even begin to cover it, really. Was there a word for being in a bodybag at the local morgue while being perfectly alive? Well, maybe not perfectly... 'Ugh,' he realised. 'When Atimu gets here, he'll probably have food, but I'll have to drink it out of the bag! Ick!' He sighed mentally. 'Ok, Yuugi, get a grip. You agreed to this. Everything'll be just fine once you're ok with the fact... you live off of other people's blood.' He visibly cringed. 'I think that's the first time I've really thought about it. Well, I knew what I was drinking, but... it didn't sink in all the way?' He sighed once more. 'I hope Jou's ok...'

&

Atimu was currently making his way to them, no one doing anything to stop him for the time. They'd had a problem with his presence at the blood bank, though, and some minds needed readjusting.

Finally, he reached his destination. Upon opening the door, he heard familiar voices.

"Stop it, Jou! They'll hear!"

"I'm just makin' sure you're there!"

"Where else would I be?"

Not at all impressed, Atimu opened the drawers that had suddenly gone silent. "You two are just lucky I'm not the mortician," he stated, unzipping the bags.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"I almost feel I shouldn't give you these," the newcomer stated, holding his newly aquired nurishment for them to see.

"Almost doesn't count!" Yuugi declared, taking one, but then paused. He looked at Jou, who'd wasted no time biting into and drinking the substance.

"Aibou?" his other half asked, holding a straw up for him.

"Thanks, Atimu!"

The older male chuckled.

"How longa do yah dink weh'll be here?" Jou asked with his mouth full.

"Not too long, we're hoping. I'll be by a few times a day with food. Yuugi can call out to me if either of you get into any trouble."

"Ohkah."

"You two need to make yourselves scarce. The mortician's on his way."

"He his? How do yah knowh?"

"I'm more or less keeping a constant look out in his mind."

"Really?!?"

"Told ya," Yuugi smirked. "Atimu's awesome."

"Why, thank you Aibou. I do try. Now back in your drawers."

With slight grumbling, they complied.

The mortician (aka Tomas J. Maru) came in shortly after, and went straight for Yuugi and Jou.

"Stop," Atimu said sternly.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important," the vampire replied, staring straight into the human's eyes.

"No... of course not," was the dazed reply.

"You've already finished with those two."

"When... did I...?"

"This morning, right after they came in. There's just the report."

"Ah, yes. The report," Tomas said, rifling through papers. "Where is my recording?"

Atimu did his best not to lose concentration out of sheer annoyance. He'd forgotten morticians kept a recording while doing an autopsy. Hopefully, this could go smoothly without one.

He peered over the shoulder of the man staring blankly at the form. After a deep breath, he recited the boy's vitals, the proceeded to invent the most eloquently believeable bullshit known to man.

&

When it was time for Tomas J. Maru to leave for the day, so was Atimu. Mind control was hard work. And he was friggin' hungry.

The other two, however, had used little energy and were bored beyond reason, he could tell just by looking at them. He'd lay odds Yuugi'd take food if he offered it, though. Jou was probably fine, though.

"I am sorry," he told them. "But I have not eaten yet, and maintaining constant control of that man-"

"It's ok, Atimu!" Yuugi said cheerily, though he could indeed feel some hunger pangs himself. "We'll keep ourselves occupied."

"I'll return shortly, and will food for you two as well. Behave, will you?" the red-eyed male asked, then parted.

"Wanna see what that guy wrote down about us?" the blonde asked.

The other nodded.

&

The two were left alnoe for a couple hours, until the door slammed open. They practically flew back into thier drawers, open just a crak in the darkness.

_"Oh... Doctor, we shouldn't..."_

"You gatta be shittin' me," Jou cursed softly.

"Ugh," Yuugi agreed. "In the morgue?"

_"Doctor... yes...."_

"Ima be sick."

"Ditto," his violet-eyed companion agreed, though he was starting to feel... strange. He'd been hungry for some time now, and that lone urge had nearly taken over his mind. He didn't know 'how' to hunt, but the two fresh samples in front of him wouldn't be difficult even for an unexperienced vampire.

Unconciously, he licked his lips. Yeah... that wouldn't be hard at all, would it?

"Jou?"

"Mn?"

"You're hungry, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well then?"

"Yug, I dunno if-"

"Are you babying me too?!" the shorter hissed.

It could have been that Yuugi was technically his sire, or prehaps the angry, imposing aura that was beginning to swirl around his friend, but the blonde was suddenly very afraid of the other.

"Nah, Yug, it's just that Atimu's probably going to be here soon."

"It's been hours," the other argued.

Suddenly, the two fornicating humans abruptly stopped and left the room.

"See? That was probably him."

Fortunately for Jou, Atimu entered almost directly after he spoke.

"Atimu!" Yuugi said happily, all signs of danger gone.

"Forgive my delay," he said, handing sustinance to them both.

"Where were you?" Yuugi asked, voice now full of concern.

"Someone did not apprecite my presence at the blood bank."

"Someone?"

"An... entire police force."

The two new vampires snickered.

"Silent alarms," he continued. "Technology has flurished."

"Electronics not your strong suit?" the blonde asked while they drank.

"I fear that is more Seth's department," the red eyed vampire admitted.

"Hey, why didn't ya just go to him?"

"He was still in his office, unwilling to go home yet."

"That bastard! He can't go all raging workaholic cus I'm not there! I'll kill him!"

"Another time," Atimu said. "You both must be getting awfully tired."

"Hey! No... far... using...." Yuugi began, but was all too soon sound asleep against the wall. His lover gently picked him up and 'tucked him in.'

"Uh, Atimu? Not that I don't appreciate my mind not being screwed with..."

"There is something I need to discuss with you."

"Yug?"

"Yes. However, if you tell him that I just put you to sleep as well, it would be helpful."

"No problem. I take it you felt that aura?"

"Yes. How was he behaving?"

"He was hungry, and if I didn't help him, he was gonna get it himself. I think he was about to. You came just in time. Literally."

"I see."

"This is gettin' serious, ain't it?"

"Indeed. I will be back in the morning. Has someone been by to identify you two?"

"Yeah. Yuugi's grandpa and my little sister. She didn't like the faces I kept makin' at her. She had to keep a straight face."

"Then they should be releasing you soon," the other replied with a smile.

"Score."

"Mm."

&

Yuugi woke the next morning, vaugely aware that he was on something that was in motion. Opening his violet eyes a crack, he saw that he was on a stretcher. That was, in fact, going somewhere. That wasn't good. He caught the sign on the door that they entered.

Cremation Room.

'ATIMU!!!!'

&

The red eyed vampire buckled over in pain at his partner's cry for help, and that wasn't the first. Both the yell and the panic behind it were felt as clearly as though it were his own, and tried to calm himself down.

'Aibou, calm yourself.'

'Atimu! They're gonna-'

'I can't do anything if you don't calm down!!'

'... Right. Sorry.'

'No need to apologise. Where are you?'

'Cremation Room.'

'What?!?'

"Now he gets it.'

Atimu teleported back to the hospital, and after a couple quick mind investigations, found his quarry. Yuugi ran to him as soon as he entered, still panicked.

"I'm here now, Aibou, you're safe."

The shorter's heavy breathing continued, but with a nod. Before someone could notice them, he teleported back to the morgue.

&

"They took 'im where?!? How does a hospital even have a place like dat?!?!"

"Calm down, Jou, someone will hear you."

"But why would-"

"Obviously some sort of mix up." He looked down at Yuugi, who's heart rate had slowed considerably, still in his arms. "Aibou?"

"I'm... ok," he managed to reply.

"All right, I need to inform your grandfather about this or it will happen again."

The other nodded.

"I will return shortly."

&

The same men who'd taken Yuugi earlier came back almost as Atimu did, although very confused, since they had been certain they'd already 'taken care of it.' Luckliy, the vampire was able to deal with them once more.

Solomon had come back with him thought, under the pretense of notifying the hospital when the funerary staff would be by to 'collect the body.' A panicked nurse had run to the morgue, finding relief when Mr. Mutto's grandson was still there and not in cremation as the report said.

Crisis averted, Atimu stayed with the two 'newly deceased' that night to explain the next step of thier plan.

"The funeral services will be by for you both in the morning," he began. "We'll ask you to play along until they get into your coffins. Before your actual funerals, Malik and I will get you out."

"How?" Jou asked.

"There will be a bit of a wake beforehand, allowing people to pay thier respects. When that's over and before the funeral is the ideal time to retrieve you."

"How?" Yuugi asked.

"I will be in the room, playing bereaved relative."

"What about Set?"

"Seth is too high profile; that's why Malik will be assisting me. He will teleport in when I signal him, and replace the weight that should be in your coffins with sandbags."

"That'll work?" his other half questioned.

"Anyone left will be there to close and lock the coffins."

"Ah."

"Aibou, are you all right?"

The other nodded, but Atimu was not convinced. He hadn't said anything as of yet, but the shorter was actually doing a wonderful job of keeping him out of his head when he was on alert. The taller had been quite surprised to be able to hypnotise him the previous night.

"Well then, since you're both fed for now, I am going to look for some nurishment of my own."

"Malik's outside too," Yuugi muttered absentmindedly.

His lover did his best not to look (or feel) surprised at the statement. His blood was affecting the other a great deal. It was anticipated, but still surprising. How quiet the violet-eyed vampire was being wasn't doing a lot for his lover, either.

"How'd you know that, Yug?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling."

&

Atimu met Malik outside the hospital.

"What kept you?"

"Have you any idea how hard it is to procure this much sand?" the other asked, gesturing to the two teen-sized sacks of sand on either side of him.

"I seem to recall an entire country made of sand."

"You try dealing with those tomb robbers."

"Historians."

"Interesting persective for a former pharaoh."

"I cannot say I condone all they do, however I do understand the want for knowledge," he replied with a half-hearted smile.

"You seem worried. Is it Yutto?"

"Yuugi," came the correction. "I fear... I have made a dire mistake."

"He would have died, Atimu."

"Believe me, I am aware. But perhaps-"

"There was no other way. Everyone with you was eith the same age, older, or mortal."

"I know, Malik."

"Then stop beating on yourself. You need to cope with your actions just as Yut- Yuugi needs to cope with your blood. That is likely the reason he's so sullen, my friend."

"Of cour- How did you know that?"

"Forgive me. Your thoughts were unrestrained with you arrived."

"I am allowing myself to become distracted. That will not do."

"When are thier funerals?"

"Tommorrow, at four. Would you mind doing me another favor afterwards?"

"Name it."

"Would you bring Ryou here? I think Yuugi would like to see him."

"I believe I can manage that."

"Thank you. Now, let's move these someplace inconspicious and find something to eat."

"That is definately a good plan."


End file.
